FMG9
The is a Machine Pistol that is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a secondary weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The FMG9 appears in the mission "Turbulence". Multiplayer The FMG9 is unlocked straight away in one of the default classes. It has a high fire rate, high damage up close and a large magazine. However, the FMG9 also has very high recoil, short effective range, and moderate sway, limiting its effectiveness outside close range. It has also one other minor flaw: similar to the PP2000 in Modern Warfare 2, its initial switch time is quite slow, as the player must unfold the weapon before it can be used. Switching to the FMG9 upon spawning is highly recommended to avoid this. Sleight of Hand Pro can also mitigate this. The FMG9 is a popular choice with Akimbo due to its high damage and rate of fire, and small crosshairs. Steady Aim makes Akimbo even more effective. Sights are not very helpful, as the gun's considerable recoil means it is best to avoid mid- to long-range combat. Extended Mags can also be useful if one wants more firepower without giving up ADS. After a patch, the FMG9's hipfire spread was expanded and its recoil was increased after Infinity Ward received several complaints from players calling the weapon "overpowered", especially with Akimbo. Attachments *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The FMG9 is available in Survival Mode from level 37 and cost $1500. Gallery FMG9 MW3.png|The FMG9. FMG9 Sight MW3.png|Iron sight. FMG9 Reload MW3.png|Reloading. FMG9 2.jpg|Unfolding the FMG9. File:FMG9 Unfolding MW3.png|The FMG9 being unfolded. FMG9.png|The FMG9 in Create-A-Class. FMG9 Akimbo.png|The FMG9 akimbo. FMG9 create-a-class.png|FMG9 as it appears in the Class Selection menu. FMG9 Stats MW3 CreateAClass.png|FMG9 stats. DualFMG9singame.jpg|Dual FMG9's in game Trivia *"FMG" stands for "Folding Machine Gun". *The gun's serial number is "025960", the same serial number as the F2000. *The word "FMG" is legible on the side when it is unfolded. *When the player switches to the Akimbo FMG9, the character will unfold both guns and perform a spin-flip animation, similar to that of the Model 1887 from Modern Warfare 2 or the M1911 from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The FMG9 was seen with Red Camouflage in a trailer, but camouflage is not applicable to secondary weapons in the final game. *The third person animation shows the FMG9 opened on the players back, but it still needs to be unfolded when a player switches to it. *The FMG9 has more rounds in its magazine in multiplayer than in single player. *The FMG9 is the gun featured in the picture for Akimbo. *The FMG9 is the first gun in Modern Warfare 3 to have its effectiveness reduced after release, and the third in the series, the first two being Model 1887 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Famas in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The patch that was released for the XBOX 360 on January 24th, 2012 increased the fire rate of the akimbo version of the FMG9 by 34% (along with the other machine pistols). Infinity Ward meant to decrease its fire rate, but due to a coding error messed up the akimbo. The single FMG9's fire rate was 913 RPM, and the akimbo was 1,223 RPM. The other machine pistols received this increase in fire rate as well, when given the akimbo attachment. It has since been patched with a hotfix. Sources and references Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons